Island Ledger
My name is Roharu. I am a scholar and explorer, and have taken upon myself to make records of long-forgotten islands in the impenetrable Sea of Ghosts. I have discovered only six of interest, but I am confident there are more. Isle of the Deep This is the island on which you stand. It is a rather large Dwemer complex. I have been frustrated to find many of the doors blocked, both by natural drifts of snow and by deliberate action by the Dwemer. Why did they blocked ''sic these doors? I do intend to find means of passage through them, whether that means digging or somehow charming a centurion.'' I named it the Isle of the Deep after the Dwemer. After all, their name means "Deep Folk." Spirit Island This is a small island with a sizeable ''sic lake at its center. Several phantoms roam the island. I dared not set foot upon it, as I value my life. They must be protecting something, and I am sure I saw a large troll waiting on the highest plateau of the island.'' I named it Spirit Island after the spirits guarding it. Isle of the Damned This is a very small island with little flat land. Corpses and shipwrecks are scattered about the island, and a small pack of wolves seems to have survived on it. I saw a cave entrance and heard demonic sounds ushering from it. I did not find out if these sounds were natural. I named it the Isle of the Damned after the lost souls who found themselves on it. Islet of Steel A very curious construct. It is entirely metal and seems to hum with energy. It resembles Dwemer constructs, but I cannot imagine why it is entirely metallic. It seems incomplete somehow. I named it Islet of Steel for its composition. Isle of Ruins An island that is almost completely frozen, with scant ruins sealed into it. Nothing interesting whatsoever aside from its resemblance to an iceberg and the curiosity of ruins that seem to have been devoured by ice. I imagine they once stood on a glacier and broke off into the sea as an iceberg. I named it the Isle of Ruins for obvious reasons. It is barren, broken, and lifeless Dragon Roost Island Do not venture here. It resembles an icy pillar rising out of the sea and has room for landfall, but do not come here. There is a large collection of treasure inside a cave here, but I do not use the word collection lightly: it is guarded by a fearsome undead dragon. I name this Dragon Roost Island because it should be left to the dominion of this beast. It is a name that resonates with reality. Notes Though Roharu considers himself a scholar, he made several spelling and grammatical errors in his ledger. The Island Ledger is a list of the first six islands of the Forgotten Islands as well as explanations of their names and the source of their names. Background and Inspiration The Island Ledger was added to serve a dual purpose. First, to summarize the Forgotten Islands, and second, to activate access to them via the Ghost Ship. Roharu mention that "Dragon Roost Island...is a name that resonates with reality" is a fourth-wall break, addressing the source of the name. Other names (Islet of Steel and Spirit Island) have similar sources. JKalenad intends to add Roharu himself in version 6.5.21. See Also Forgotten Islands Ghost Ship Category:Books Category:Information